Princess of Light
by BlueMeteorGirl
Summary: Sakura, Princess of Light escapes from the imprisoning grasp of Prince Flair. Now she meets Li, and he meets...
1. Sakura Escapes

"U...Ugh..." a light brown hair girl with emerald eyes panted as she clutched herself in a dark room. On her back were wings, white pure wings. Those wings were the only things that kept the room alight. As she opened her emerald eyes which were shining brightly as if it was the sun itself again she looked around the room. Her eyes contained hurt and pain. She saw shadows looming, she closed her eyes again, and tears flowed down her cheeks. She was derived of energy...light. The door opened.

"Well, Princess of Light? How do you fare?" a voice came. The owner of the voice stepped into the room. The girl opened her eyes again and glared.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed. A tremendous force hit the person who got knocked into the wall.

"You...are going to pay for that..." he said. The owner had amber eyes and black hair. He immediately threw himself at her.

"Get off me!" she yelled and a flash of light occurred. The boy again was thrown against the wall, this time he was knocked out for good. The princess slowly got up and rushed out the room silently. Her dress which was once a beauty was torn. She had ripped most of the bottom off in that horrid room. As she ran pass all the hallways, all was dark. She spotted an open window and grasped the window ledge. As she got out of the castle her wings came to life. Instead of flying to her home which was heaven, she flew down...to earth. But when she passed the borders...she blacked out.

A certain amber eyed boy with brown hair was currently relaxing in the grass of his estate. That boy's name was Syaoran Li. As he watched the sky he was something sparkle more than anything else. He stood up as that sparkling thing got closer. When it got closer he saw it had pure white wings that belonged to a girl. The girl's eyes were closed...but he could also see tears come out from the edges of her eyes. He quickly took up a pace and caught her before she slammed into the ground. She was very light and her features were unmistakably beautiful. Her eyes opened to see the amber eyes. Those amber eyes...were just like...his! She immediately pushed him away.

"Get away from me!" she said trembling. Tears came out of her eyes faster than before. She tried to push him away with her power...but it was all used up.

"Wait...what are you talking about? I swear I didn't do anything to you." Syaoran said. The girl stared at him for a while. Syaoran saw hurt and pain in her eyes while she saw comfort in his which was different from the coldness. She went into his arms and sobbed. Syaoran patted her and said soothing words to calm her down. In a few minutes, she fell asleep. Syaoran saw her wings disappear when she was asleep and just looked at her. She was like a little child, hurt and abused. He carried her into his house and put her into bed.

"SHIT!" the young man with black hair and amber eyes yelled. His castle filled with darkness echoed his yell.

"Prince Flair...what's wrong?" his manservant, Rio asked as he walked in.

"That bitch knocked me out...before I could get my hands on her!" Prince Flair said angrily.

"But Prince Flair...your father warned you about her. She has the powers of light and star. She was very hard to kidnap during that war with heaven! You were supposed to weaken her before draining her powers from her..." Rio said.

"Right now, get all the best men searching for her. She's getting a punishment from me as soon as she gets back!" Prince Flair yelled.

"Yes sir!" Rio nodded and left the room. Prince Flair produced a dark figure that looked just like that angel that escaped. He clenched it hard to pieces.

"Bitch…" He muttered.

Please review…


	2. Flair mistakes one for another

Prince Flair stared angrily into his thoughts as he bathed in water. An air bubble formed in his hand forming into the shape of the Princess of Light. He grabbed it and clenched it, destroying it. I'll get you Sakura…and when I do…you're going to suffer. He thought as he got up to go change into human form.

_2 years later…_

Flair sighed as he went to the 50th school on Earth after no sign of Sakura was found. He was disguised as a blue eyed boy with white hair. He wore a black jacket with black jeans with sunglasses on top of his hair. His schoolbag was a black Nike with two black wings across the back. His eyes spotted emerald eyes, his eyes narrowed. Only two people in this world have emerald eyes; Nadeshiko Kinomoto and Sakura Kinomoto both of Heaven unless he missed someone. But Nadeshiko was being held prisoner by his father who kept close watch over her. As he walked over to get a closer look, he was definitely sure it was her…light brown hair which was longer and innocent emerald eyes. He walked over to her.

"Hey, I'm Flare. Transfer student that just got in here." He introduced himself watching her expression. She smiled at him.

"I'm Yuika." She smiled at him. He narrowed. Her smile seemed different but that stupid girl that ran away from her seemed to have similar looks as this one.

"I'm sorry, I think I mistaken you for someone else." He apologized as he started to walk away. He heard her say under her breath, "This is getting really annoying to be mistaken for Sakura again." He whirled around and grabbed her.

"There's someone else that looks similar to you!" He said as his amber orbs pierced her innocent emerald ones. She tried to get out of his grasp because it was hurting her.

"Let me go!" She tried to yell but his mouth closed over hers to shut her up so he won't attract attention. Her emerald eyes widened and as he pulled away, her mouth was bruised from his harsh kissing. She looked around her as her surroundings changed.

"What!" She stammered as she and he appeared in his castle, in Hell.

"Now continue with your story, or else I won't let you go back home, Yuika…" He said as he moved closer to her; soon she was trapped between the wall and him.

"Fine…I'll tell you! Just…get away from me!" She cried as he leaned closer to her face. His hand grasped her chin. He wasn't too happy that a girl was not going for his charms. She was the 2nd one to do that besides Sakura.

"Tell me the person." He said as his amber orbs stared into her emerald ones.

Sakura, the one Flair was looking for, looked around her for she had a chilling feeling. Syaoran who was next to her noticed her looking around.

"Sakura? Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked her. She looked at him with her eyes.

"Something's wrong…but I don't know what…" Sakura said as she rushed out of the room.

"Sakura! Come back!" Syaoran yelled as he chased after her running figure.

_In Flair's Castle…_

Her emerald eyes hardened as she slapped him.

"Look! Guys aren't supposed to be harsh with girls. And so far, you qualify for that! Now let me go home! If you want to find the other person that looks for me, it's Sakura! She hangs out with Li." Yuika finished rapidly as Flair looked at her with amusement.

"Nah…I think you should stay in my castle." Flair said as a smirk arose in his features. Yuika pushed him away and ran for the door which appeared locked. She had her back to the door as he walked over.

"Get away from me Flare!" She said quivering.

"Why should I? I am your host since you are in my castle." He replied. Something clicked in her head.

"Your castle!" She exclaimed in both fright and confusement.

"You're in my castle. I'm the prince. In the world of Hell." He said as he smirked to see his words sink into her head. They locked in and her eyes widened. No way, she thought. While thinking she failed to notice Flair walking over.

"Another thing, my name is Flair. Not Flare." He said as he grabbed her waist to close her more in to his. She tried her best to get out of his grasp. He whispered enough for her to hear, "And you're one of the candidates to be my queen." Her eyes widened more and she struggled even more. No way in hell would she be a candidate for queen. His hand grasped her chin once more to force her to kiss him again. He threw her on the bed which she immediately tried to get off but he summoned the lock in spell that only he could unlock surrounding the bed.

"Let me out!" She screamed as she tried to break through the invisible wall. He smirked as he got through the border looking at her face. To his astonishment he felt something he had not felt ever before. Regret. Regret to see this girl's tears, the girl he just picked off randomly from a random school. Regret to see this girl who looked like another that he loved to torture.

_Sakura's _POV:

This feeling…it's a feeling I used to get from…that horrible prince. I feel as if he's been by here as I ran around a place. I tripped when my foot connected with something. I saw an emerald on the floor. Everyone in this school usually liked to carry a keychain with their favorite stone in it. It was a school custom to do so. And usually they pick sapphire, diamond, aquamarine, etc. but not emerald. Only I do…and Yuika. As soon as that name came into my head it all connected. Prince Flair was still looking for me…and he hasn't given up. He must have taken Yuika because she looks like me. Oh no what did I do. As I stood up as soon as I retrieved Yuika's emerald keychain I spot some other items. Her schoolbag and her lunch.

"Sakura! What's going on?" I heard a familiar voice yell out. I whirled around to meet amber eyes before the person crashed into me. My world blacked out.

_Weird story _eh?


End file.
